1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of record member rolls and of making same.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to make rolls of webs of record members, for example, rolls of tags and labels, with machine-readable marks on one side of the web and optionally with no preprinted information, or with preprinted information on one or both sides of the web. Typically, the marks are used to register the tag or label with the printer which prints price and possibly other data and/or with a cut-off knife which severs the tags from the remainder of the web. Machine-readable marks are provided on the tag or label webs at regularly spaced apart intervals. The marks extended continuously throughout the length of the web section on the roll. In the event the web section has transverse cuts or perforations to define individual labels or to define tags or parts of tags, the machine-readable marks are registered with such cuts or perforations.
It is common practice to wind the web into a core. The inner marginal end is generally adhesively secured to the core to provide a secured inner wrap or inner loop and the remainder of the web is wound about the core and the inner loop. The outer wrap or outer loop is normally held in place by an adhesive or by a piece of pressure sensitive tape. Although not as common, it is well known to make coreless rolls by wrapping the inner marginal end about itself to provide an inner loop and adhesively securing the inner loop in loop form.
Although tag and label webs as described above have been found acceptable for use in certain mechanical printers, problems have arisen when used in connection with thermal printers. One of the problems is that the adhesive or adhesive tape used either to adhere the inner wrap or inner loop to the core or to itself in the case of a coreless supply would come into contact with the thermal print head. When the web section is near its end, it has happened that the inner loop broke loose at the adhesive bond and as the web advances toward the print head the adhesive eventually comes into contact with the print head. Adhesive build-up on the thermal print head is undesirable because it results in degradation of the print quality and increases the frequency at which the print head must be cleaned or replaced. Another problem is that the adhesive applied to the outer loop or outer wrap to hold the outer loop in place can also come into contact with the thermal print head if the outer loop is not torn off and discarded. Even if pressure sensitive tape is used to hold the outer loop in place and even if this tape is removed, a small amount of the adhesive remains on the outer marginal end portion and can come into contact with the thermal print head during use. Still another problem is that the outer loop sometimes becomes dirty or collects dirt which can damage the thermal print head, cause degradation of print quality, and require more frequent cleaning or replacement of the print head.
The following United States patents are made of record: Paul H. Hamisch, Sr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,783 granted June 4, 1970; Paul H. Hamisch, Sr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,355 granted Aug. 6, 1974; and Ikuzo Sugiura et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,714 granted Oct. 11, 1988.